Foop
'''Foop Anti-Julius Anti-Fairywinkle Anti-Cosma '''is the Anti-Fairy counterpart to Poof and the son of Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda as well as the Godbrother to Trixie Tang. He is supposably the first Anti-Fairy baby born in thousands of years, after his farther, Anti-Cosmo. His name is the same as Poof's but backwards. He is one of the few main characters in the Fairly Goth Parents. Character Since every Fairy must have an Anti-Fairy counterpart, Poof's Anti-Fairy counterpart was born to Anti-Wanda and Anti-Cosmo, with the mother giving birth since in Anti-Fairy Pregnancy females do so as opposed to males giving birth in Fairy Pregnancy. Because Poof is so nice and attracts so much positive attention, Foop is vile and extremely jealous of his counterpart. Foop wants nothing but to destroy Poof and have Trixie Tang as his "Future Queen of the Universe", and he cares not for anyone who gets in his way, including his fellow Anti-Fairies. Unlike Poof who causes bad things to happen when he cries, Foop causes good things to happen when he cries. Foop is the only Anti-Fairy known not to have his name starting with the prefix "Anti-". Foop is a lot like his father, Anti-Cosmo. He also suffers from a split personality; that of a kind and sensitive side as opposed to his mean and maniacal self to which he argues with on a regular basis.He would even kill Poof just to get him attention. Description Foop resembles Poof, but he is shaped like a cube as opposed to a sphere. He was also born with a black moustache and a goatee on his face, the kind typically seen on stereotypical villains or drawn on pictures as vandalism. His pajamas are a slightly darker blue than his skin, and they have a skull symbol on them. Foop has bat wings and a black crown like all Anti-Fairies. His wand is a baby bottle with blue bat wings on the sides, as opposed to Poof's baby rattle. He even speaks in a stereotypical British gentlemans accent like his father, Anti-Cosmo. His tears are also made of acid. Relationships Foop's relationships vary from an individual. He grew to tolerate his parents, grew to fall in love with Trixie Tang and grew to accompany Felicia in pranks. Relationship with his Parents Foop simply tries to ignore his parents whenever he can, but nti-Cosmo doesn't take no for an answer. Anti-Cosmo even tries to get Trixie to back him up, seeing that Foop is in love with Trixie, he'd have no choice but to listen. Relationship with Trixie Tang Since the first day he met his new Godsister, he instantly fell in love with her. He tries all he can to win her heart, but Trixie simply ignores the attempts. Foop still tries to win her heart because he loves a good challenge. He sees her as his "Future Queen of the Universe" and NO one can take that title. Trixie does show some form of affection towards Foop which he believes leads him closer to victory. Relationship with Felicia When not trying to whoo Trixie over, he's usually with Felicia, pulling pranks on Timmy Turner and his Fairies. The two would always have the best jokes and tricks to share with one another and use them as great pranks on Timmy and his Fairies. Rivalry with Poof The two have been at each other's throats since Foop was born. Poof has always bested Foop at almost everything (possibly even cooking which is revealed that Foop is a terrible cook while being taught by Anti-Wanda). The only things that Foop can best him at are the organ and talking in English fluently. Category:Anti-Fairy Category:Anti-Fairies Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Magical